always coming back
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Kau terbang melintasi bumi dengan harapan dan impian yang berkilauan. [LeviHan]


**ALWAYS COMING BACK**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Perlahan iris _dark grey_nya terbuka, sinar matahari sedikit memekakan matanya. Dirasakannya sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, dan dilihatnya pohon-pohon tinggi berpuluh-puluh meter menjulang di atasnya. Gemersiknya dedaunan yang bergesekan tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Gerakan kecil di sebelah kanannya mengalihkan atensinya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Hanji terduduk disana sembari bersandar di antara kokohnya batang pohon dan terlelap. Raut kelelahan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Dirasakannya hangat menerpa dirinya ketika ia menyadari sebelah tangannya ada dalam genggaman Hanji.

Tangan itu, tangan yang lebih kecil dari dirinya –walau Levi kalah tinggi dari dirinya– berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan tangan Hanji yang ia kira dari jauh-jauh hari sangat kasar ternyata lembut. Setelah berpuluh-puluh eksperimen ataupun kebiasaannya yang lupa mandi ternyata menghancurkan dugaan-dugaannya dan faktanya dapat dirasakan langsung oleh Levi saat ini.

Ia senang tentunya.

Namun hal lain menyerang pikirannya. Hal tentang bagaimana ia dan Hanji berada di hutan ini, hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelumnya, dan untuk sesaat sakit menyerang kepalanya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ia angkat tangannya untuk memijit pelipisnya.

"Levi! Kau sudah sadar?!"

Gerakan Levi langsung membuat Hanji terbangun.

"Astaga, apakah ini keajaiban?" ia duduk tepat di atas Levi, membuatnya dapat melihat langsung sosok Levi yang masih terbaring. Rambut _messy_ miliknya menjuntai. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum, namun menangis. Sekali lagi, ia mengangkat lengan Levi, menggenggamnya, dan menangkupnya di depan dadanya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih."

Dan kini, _sienna_ itu benar-benar mengeluarkan airmata. Cairan-cairan bening nan hangat itu jatuh tepat di pipi Levi.

Perasaan aneh langsung menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Apakah ia harus senang? Apakah ia harus sedih? Apakah ia harus marah? Kenapa Hanji yang menangis di atasnya ini begitu indah, seperti kilauan-kilauan cahaya indah yang sedari dulu ia impikan.

"Sakit, _kuso megane_."

Hanya tiga kata itulah yang dapat terucap dari dirinya setelah sekian lama terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Ahahaha. Maaf maaf. Aku terlalu senang karena kau baru sadar di hari kedua ini."

Selama itukah dirinya pingsan, pikirnya. Dilihatnya tangan kirinya terbalut kain putih, sama halnya dengan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sekilas untuk mengecek kakinya. Dan ia tahu, kaki kanannya naas dan terbalut kain putih yang memerah akibat darah yang merembes.

Seketika, ia mengingat kejadian saat ia kehilangan kaki kanannya. Ya, saat ia berada di atas gerobak kuda untuk mengawasi Zeke, dan dengan tanpa pikir panjangnya Zeke yang menarik tombak petir yang menancap di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, membuat Levi terpental cukup jauh dan menyebabkan luka-luka serius.

Dan otaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna, bagaimana caranya ia tertinggal disini bersama wanita yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan 'kacamata sialan'. Apakah itu takdir? Apakah ia harus percaya takdir?

Setelahnya, ia putus asa.

"Maaf."

"Ada apa, Levi?"

Levi masih terbaring. Memandang langit biru yang tertutup oleh daun-daun pepohonan, ia masih tak ingin melanjutkan ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Hanji karena ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya atau bagaimana cara melanjutkan pernyataan sebelumnya. Dan ia masih enggan untuk melihat netra Hanji yang menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Jangan putus asa seperti itu _dong_, Levi," lanjutnya dengan nada yang ceria.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa putus asaku ketika aku kehilangan sebelah penglihatanku?" lanjutnya sambal menunjuk mata kirinya yang tertutup oleh _eye patch_ berwarna hitam.

"Aku kehilangan sebagian mimpiku," ujarnya sambal menekuk kedua lututnya, memeluk keduanya, dan memandang langit yang sama dengan Levi.

"Tapi, aku masih punya satu penglihatan yang dapat berguna, bukan? Yah setidaknya kehilangan sebagian cita-cita bukanlah hal yang buruk." Ia terkekeh setelahnya.

"Bahkan aku masih memiliki banyak penglihatan. Kau, salah satunya," dan ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya dan menatap langsung kepada netra _dark grey_ tersebut. Dan dalam keadaan ini, wajahnya masih dihiasi cengiran khasnya.

"Oleh karena itu, jangan cepat putus asa seperti itu, _heichou_! Kalua kau putus asa, nanti kau cepat mati," dan Hanji kembali menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Jadilah penglihatanku lebih lama, oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanji kembali merobek jubah _Scouting Legion_ miliknya. Ia mengganti kain putih yang sudah memerah oleh darah dari kaki dan tangan Levi. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan luwes, layaknya sudah terbiasa seperti perawat-perawat di rumah sakit pada umumnya.

"Maaf ya Levi, hanya ini yang aku punya," sembari melilitkan kain berwarna hijau tua itu di lengan kanannya.

"Dan kau juga pasti lapar, 'kan? Ini. Makan dulu. Maaf hanya itu yang bias aku bawa ke dalam kantong persediaan ini," lanjutnya sambal mengeluarkan ransum khas yang berprotein tinggi, dengan rasa yang standar.

Levi yang kini sudah terduduk dan bersandar ke bebatangan pohon melihat pergerakan Hanji yang mulai membukakan plastik yang sebelumnya membungkus makanan berbentuk segi empat tersebut. Disodorkannya tangannya yang menggenggam ransum itu tepat ke depan bibirnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Levi."

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Ahaha. Tentu tidak, _heichou_. Hanya saja kapan lagi kau menerima keramahan hatiku seperti saat ini? Hm? Hm?" candanya.

Levi yang ogah untuk membalas pertanyaan Hanji dan mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Namun dengan perlahan, bibirnya terbuka dan menyambut makanan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, dan mengunyahnya hingga makanan itu dapat dicerna oleh tubuhnya.

"Bagus! Setelah ini, ayo kita pulang."

Pulang. Kata yang sudah lama ia tak dengar.

Apakah ia akan benar-benar pulang, pikirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memapahmu. Kalau kau merasa pusing atau lelah, bilang saja, oke?"

Makanan yang lembut itu kini sangat sulit untuk ia cerna dari tenggorokannya, yang menyebabkan ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan makanan-makanan itu dari mulutnya.

"Astaga Levi! Ada apa?"

Dan cairan merah pekat keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Hanji tersentak. Ia langsung merobek lengan kemejanya dalam sekali tarikan dan memberikan kain sobekan itu untuk membersihkan darah dan sisa-sisa makanan yang keluar dari mulut Levi. Ia perlahan mengusapnya hingga wajah Levi setidaknya kembali seperti semula.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu _dong_, Levi!" Hanji berkata ketika dirinya masih membersihkan noda sisa makanan itu di kemeja yang digunakan Levi. Tangannya bergetar.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini cengeng sekali ya, _kuso megane_."

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap kepala yang biasanya menjadi objek untuk dijitaknya. Ia mengusapnya, mengelus rambut _dark brown_ miliknya yang terasa sedikit lengket, dan Levi mengakuinya bahwa ia menikmati sensasi ini.

"Aku takut _lho_, Levi."

Gerakannya terhenti.

"Aku takut kehilangan orang yang berharga untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika kau ingin tahu, rasa dendamku ini sudah menggunung. Tapi aku tak bisa membalasnya, karena aku sendiri tahu bahwa balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun," ucapnya.

"Mike, Moblit, Erwin, setidaknya kematian mereka yang memukulku hingga aku berada di titik seperti ini," lanjutnya lagi.

"Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi padamu, oke?" kepalanya mendongkak, dan untuk ke sekian kalinya menatap Levi yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Cahaya menyinari sosoknya dan Levi lemas seketika, melihat cairan bening itu turun lagi dari balik pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Levi! Bertahanlah, Levi!"

Darah terus merembes dari balik kain hijau yang terlilit di antara tangan dan kaki Levi. Hanji kini tak punya kain apapun untuk mengganti kain yang sudah terlalu basah oleh darah itu untuk dipakai. Dirasakannya, nafas Levi melemah.

Hanji yang semula memapah tubuh lemah Levi kini mendudukan tubuh Levi. Ia dekatkan telinganya di depan dada Levi. Degup jantungnya masih terasa, namun lemah. Ia pegang nadi di pergelangan tangannya, dan sama. Seketika ia mendongkak untuk melihat raut wajah Levi dan untuk ke sekian kalinya ia dikejutkan akan sosoknya yang kali ini tersenyum kepadanya.

Senyum itu, senyum lemah yang lembut.

Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Memapahmu sampai sini itu lelah, Levi."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku saja disana?"

"Kalau mau mati, bukan di balik hutan seperti itu!"

Dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kau lahir di dalam tembok itu, Levi. Dan seharusnya mati di dalam tembok itu," kata-katanya mulai bergetar.

Tatapan Levi melemah. Ia tahu, waktunya sudah tak akan lama lagi. Ia menyadari kesempatan bersamanya semakin menipis. Bernafas pun sangat sulit saat ini.

"Dengar, Hanji," diraihnya dagu runcing itu oleh sebelah tangannya.

"Kita telah melalui jalan yang panjang namun mempunyai takdir yang berbeda," mulainya.

"Tapi, berjanjilah. Aku akan selalu hidup dalam ingatanmu."

Hanji mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tak pelak, airmata –hal yang Hanji benci– mulai turun lagi dari pelupuk matanya, menyusuri garis dagunya, dan jatuh tepat di bawah jari Levi yang menangkupnya.

"Kita masih dihadapkan sebuah jalan yang panjang."

"Karena itu, jangan melakukan hal yang kau benci seperti menangis saat ini, _kuso megane_."

Tangan kekar itu mulai turun, dan dengan segera Hanji menangkapnya, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan terduduk lemas. Ia semakin menunduk, cairan bening itu kembali membasahi pahanya yang dibalut celana kain.

Dilihatnya mata Levi tertutup dengan sempurna. Tak ada hembusan nafas dari hidungnya, dan nadinya kini benar-benar berhenti. Levi pergi dengan damai, dihiasi tembok terluar –Maria– dengan cahaya senja yang begitu indah. Senyum dan satu tetes airmata tercipta jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Ya, Levi. Ya. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk melakukan hal yang kubenci ini untuk terakhir kalinya," isaknya sembari menggenggam tangan Levi yang dingin. Tangannya bergetar sangat hebat, tangisnya meraung, dan kesedihan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kau sudah melalui perjalanan yang panjang, Levi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bunyi lonceng yang bergema di langit memberi tanda_

_Memberkahimu yang melebarkan sayap dan terbang jauh_

_Berjalan demi selangkah_

_Mengarah ke sebuah jalan yang panjang_

_Menuju cakrawala yang jauh_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Kedua iris _sienna_nya terbuka. Diedarkannya pandangannya, dan mendapati ia berada di tengah hutan dengan pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Pohon itu, pohon pinus yang indah melingkupi dirinya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, mengusap dengan kasar kedua matanya oleh tangan kanannya.

"Eh? EHHHH? Mataku sudah kembali?"

"Kami sudah menunggumu, Hanji."

Seketika ia mendongkak kala mendapati suara-suara familiar yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan. Suara-suara itu, suara dari orang-orang yang telah meninggalkan dirinya lebih dulu. Dilihatnya tubuh tegap Erwin yang kini berjongkok di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, disana ada Mike yang melipat kedua tangannya dan juga Moblit yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalian? Kenapa ada disini?"

Ah, ia sadar mereka berpakaian serba putih. Dan apa-apaan gaun putih yang –sangat jauh dengan _image_nya– menutup tubuhnya pula, pikirnya.

Diraihnya tangan Erwin, dan ia berdiri.

"Apa ini artinya, aku akan selalu bersama kalian mulai saat ini?"

Dan mereka pun mengangguk, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku…. Merindukan kalian _lho_!" dirinya menghambur dan memeluk mereka bertiga, menjadikannya satu. Ia sangat sedih dan bahagia. Setelah sekian lama ia ditinggalkan, akhirnya ia dapat melepas kerinduannya pada rekan-rekan satu angkatannya.

"Terlebih lagi, Levi-_heichou_ menunggumu di ujung sana, Hanji-_san_," ujar Moblit sembari menunjuk jalan setapak.

Dan atensinya teralihkan, mengikuti arah jari Moblit. Ia melepas begitu saja pelukannya.

"Duluan saja, Hanji. Kami akan menyusulmu setelah kau sampai disana. Kupikir, Levi membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua," ujar Erwin sambal menepuk puncak kepala Hanji.

"Hm, aku mencium ada bau kerinduan disini."

Hanji mengangguk dengan semangat setelah memberikan pukulan yang lumayan keras kepada Mike, melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Moblit. Buncahan rasa yang ada dalam dirinya kembali lagi. Ia tak sabar.

Bunyi kelotak yang dihasilkan hak sepatunya menggema kala ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan lebih dari siapapun. Ia percepat langkahnya, tak sabar untuk menggapainya. Sosok itu masih membelakanginya. Dan bunyi sepatunya semakin jelas, membuat objek di depannya membalikan badannya.

Levi. Pria itu berdiri dengan gagah berjaskan putih. Kedua tangannya ada di saku celananya. Ia menatapnya, dan menghampirinya. Senyum itu, senyum yang pertama dan terakhir kali ia lihat di dunia, sudah kembali dan akan selalu tercipta jelas di wajahnya.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku menunggumu cukup lama, _kuso_ _megane_."

Disertai dengan cahaya yang berkilauan menerpa dari balik tubuhnya dan airmata kebahagiaan yang turun dari pelupuk matanya, Levi bersumpah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat dewi yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku akan selalu kembali, Levi."

_._

_Kau terbang melintasi bumi dengan harapan dan impian yang berkilauan_

_Mengemasi hatimu dengan kesenangan dan kesedihan_

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Di fic pertama saya, saya tuliskan tentang Hanji yang mati. Dan di fic kedua ini, saya tulis Levi yang mati setelah. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu _doujin_ yang di salah satu gambarnya ada kalanya saat Levi mati (dan juga digabung dengan chapter 115, dimana Levi terluka parah karena tombak petir). Aduh, untuk saat ini saya tidak bias jauh-jauh dari _genre _Angst. Saya benar-benar suka cerita ber_genre_ Angst, jujur. Namun _ending fic _sebelumnya itu _sad ending_ dan saya membuat _happy ending _disini

Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada _readers_ dan _authors_ yang sudah membaca fic LeviHan pertama saya. Sangat memotivasi!

Sekian dan terima kasih,

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
